


and then looking back gets murky

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "He kisses me the way I always wanted you to."</p>
            </blockquote>





	and then looking back gets murky

"I'm happy for you, Jason."

"Fuck off," Jason says. "I wasn't looking for your approval."

"I know that," Bruce says. The city's quiet around them, the sun coming up. Jason's going to see Tim soon, maybe drag him out of ten minutes of sleep and take him for breakfast.

"I only meant," Bruce says. "You seem – happier. You both do."

Jason turns, glares at him. He wants to shove the stupid cowl off Bruce's face, make Bruce look him in the eyes – but then he guesses Bruce isn't the only one wearing a mask.

"Happier than I was with you, you mean?" he asks.

"Jason," Bruce says. "What we had –"

Jason steps closer, meaning to intimidate and get Bruce to back _off_ , but he miscalculates when Bruce reaches up, touches his shoulder. He can still feel Bruce through layers of armor, through years.

"You gonna tell me it was fucked up?" Jason asks. "That what the kid and I have is _okay_ compared to me and you?"

Bruce's mouth is a thin line, but he knows better than to be _Batman_ around Jason when the sun is up. "No."

"Good," Jason says. "Because let me tell you something, man – me and him? It's fuckin' messy, and it doesn't make sense, and you _wouldn't_ approve if you really fuckin' knew."

"Jason –" Bruce starts, but Jason's right there in his space, a dangerous place to be unless you know what you're doing – and Jason _doesn't_ , but –

"But when he kisses me, man – when he gets those bony little hands around me, when he fuckin' _looks_ at me – "

Jason doesn't say _it's the way I wanted you to_ , but he means it, and he knows Bruce knows that.

Bruce lets him go. Jason feels the loss, but more than that he feels the pull ten blocks south, where Tim'll be drooling into his pillow already, tattered Superman shirt all rucked up, skinny chicken legs poking out from under the sheets.

"I'm sorry," Bruce says as Jason turns to go, faces the sunlight and the edge of the rooftop.

"I'm not," Jason says, and he thinks he might mean it.


End file.
